The power supply and voltage regulations for devices such as, for example, a central processing unit, analog/RF sub-systems, a memory, systems-on-chip, or peripheral loads becomes a major challenge due to increasing demands in computing, control, and communication platforms. Recent years show an increasing demand for power supplies and power converters providing high dynamic characteristics. One important challenge to power supplies is to enable a fast response to strong load and line variations. In particular, a fast recovery time of the power supply after such load and line variations is considered to be most important. Another challenge to power supplies is to react quickly to change requests of the output voltage, e.g. dynamic voltage scaling in microprocessors.